black_omenfandomcom-20200214-history
More Technical Issues More Patriotic Hacking Is Needed
These Errors Are Unique And That Will Show In The Source Code This Is An Example of Technical Issues I Face Everyday With The [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Global_Islamic_Media_Front GIMF] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Patriotic_hacking I Don't Know What's Causing These Errors Not Everyone Uses The Same Programming Language We Need To Be Allowed To Stop These People When They Do This This Security Feature Is Completely Automated It's Like Calling The Bank And Someone Installed A Malware That Rejects Your Vital Records In This Situation If You Can't Get A Person On The Other End The Next Best Step Is To Find The Server And Recover The Stolen Source Code If They Won't Let Us Do That Then Were Not Doing Nothing Eventually A Breach In The Automated System Has To Occur If "Observing Mujahideen News and Inspiring the Believers." Cannot Be Countered With "There is no indication who the leader of this organization is" Then They Need To Legalize Network Hacking To Bypass These People Whom Somehow Have Hijacked The Public Domain Internet A large portion of GIMF productions has been devoted to militant training videos. and If Counter-Militant Training Videos Cannot Be Published Then It All Has To Be Removed Al Qaeda and other jihadist groups realize the importance of the internet to train its followers And Our Free Speech Rights Is The Only Effective Tool To Counter Their Bull$hit GIMF has produced instructional videos illustrating how to make and use explosive devices Many of Which Are Unconventional Even Where I Come From I'm Not Used To Dealing With Bang Bombs Everything I Work With "Melts" It Does Not Explode The benefit of these videos to members of Al Qaeda is that they can be viewed anywhere there is internet access, allowing for the mobility of and increasing in training sites In D'ni We Don't Even Use The Same Technology And Their Weapons That We Are Observing Are In Active Use On The Surface Is Becoming A Rising Threat To Our Bevin Because Down In D'ni City There's No Room For Error "Things are getting worst for you/the enemy and better for us" That Part Is True Access To Critical Resources Is Getting Extremely Difficult For The People of The Root And Unless We Can Have Some Kind of Autonomy On The Surface We Can't Fight These People Directly On The Internet or Otherwise] "We easily penetrate your security walls" "Things are getting worst for you/the enemy and better for us" Galactic View I Don't Care About Your Worldviews I Have Access To Information That Goes Further Then One Planet or Continent I Don't Get Along With The GIMF Because What They Publish Is So Fucking Fake It Pisses People Off The Problem With People In The Cicada 3302 Is That You Never Planned On Comet ISON Ending Up In Your Backyard Did You Think I'd Actually Come From Space Knowing All The Weapons You Have Up There You Can't Even Censor Our Extremism Because It Was So Censored In The 1960s You Don't Even Know Who To Pose As or What To Spin In The Fake News That's How Unplanned For I Am On Your Surface M.I.A. Probably Never Thought I'd Come Back